Sa voix
by Veneziano58
Summary: Dàniel a longuement été marié avec la douce Anneliese et a encore beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. Pourtant Julchen, femme rebelle et rivale de Dàniel l'attire inexorablement. Nyo! Frying Pangle (même si Autriche n'est que mentionnée)


**Sa voix**

Perso : Dàniel Héderváry (Nyo!Hongrie), Julchen Beilschmidt (Nyo!Prusse) et Anneliese Edelstein (Nyo!Autriche) et ils ne m'appartiennent pas ~

Rating : K+

##

Dàniel avait rencontré Julchen pour la première fois durant leur petite enfance, rivaux mais amis ils avaient grandis ensemble. Il savait que c'était une fille et pourtant il ne la voyait pas comme ça. Elle avait les cheveux courts, encore plus courts que ceux d'un homme, elle portait la cape et l'épée, excellente au combat. Vraiment, Julchen était une fille mais pas une femme. Anneliese en était une, elle, forte mais délicate, avec de belles manières et une voix douce. Féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles. Pas Julchen. L'autrichienne a de longs cheveux bruns, soigneusement bouclés et retenus par un joli bijou, elle porte des robes en dentelles, joue du piano et violon, le fleuron de l'élégance et la noblesse. Julchen en grandissant avait accepté de laisser pousser ses cheveux mais elle ne semble pas femme pour autant, sa chevelure blanche est ébouriffée et emmêlée, elle porte une chemise d'homme avec une jupe. Très courte. Trop. Elle parle fort, elle provoque. Vraiment, il vaut mieux être marié à l'autrichienne que la prussienne.

Pourtant Dàniel a une faiblesse face à la sauvageonne, sa voix. Une voix un peu basse pour une femme avec un accent rauque sur certains sons. La façon dont elle prononce son prénom lui donne des frissons « Dàniel.», l'accent rauque éraille le « a » alors que la voix se fait plus chaude quand elle étire le « el ». C'est idiot, il sait que Julchen ne met pas d'emphase sur son prénom, c'est simplement sa façon de parler, un accent étrange qu'elle se balade depuis toujours. Le hongrois le sait et pourtant il frissonne toujours lorsque son prénom est prononcé par cette voix particulière. Qu'on lui pardonne mais le brun avait souvent rêver, fantasmer, que Julchen lui dise son prénom pendant l'amour. Dàniel s'en sentait coupable alors que Anneliese l'aimait, d'ailleurs il avait beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse pour elle, du désir aussi. L'autrichienne est vraiment très belle.

Lorsqu'il fut séparé par les événements de la jolie brune et donc libre de toutes attaches, il s'intéressa un peu plus à son, exaspérante, amie. Pour la première fois il s'autorisa à contempler les formes de son corps, parce que finalement et malgré ses dires, Julchen est une femme. Pas très grande, une poitrine moyenne et ronde, la taille fine, de jolies hanches. Sa peau est laiteuse, ses poignets délicats, son visage est plus doux que ce que son caractère pourrait suggérer. Le hongrois est fasciné par autre chose que sa voix et cette chose magnifique c'est la couleur des yeux de Julchen. L'iris est bicolore, une douce radiance de bleu et de rose. L'hétérochromie est une forme d'albinisme rare. Ces yeux merveilleux, Dàniel pourrait les contempler pendant des heures durant sans se lasser. Cependant il y autre chose sur le visage de la prussienne que le brun ne peux s'empêcher de remarquer, au milieu de sa joue se trouve une cicatrice. Cette note sauvage sur la douceur de ce visage, c'est lui qui en est l'auteur, il l'avait tracé de la pointe de son épée il y a de ça des années. Parfois Dàniel en avait honte mais souvent il en était heureux, chaque fois que Julchen voyait son reflet elle voyait cette marque et songeait à lui.

Il n'alla jamais au-delà de ses observations, ignorant ce que la jeune femme pensait de lui. Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas laid, il avait un visage agréable, ses cheveux châtains étaient soyeux et son corps bien entretenu. Mais voilà, Julchen n'avait jamais montrer une quelconque attirance pour lui, elle semblait jalouse parfois mais le hongrois ignorait si c'était pour lui ou pour Anneliese. Julchen était-elle amoureuse de son ex-femme ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas. C'était une femme libre, n'hésitant pas à afficher un nouvel homme à chaque bal, s'amusant du regard offusquer qu'on dardait sur elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme mais peut-être Julchen n'était-elle pas assez provocatrice pour s'afficher avec une conquête féminine. La vérité était simplement qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie sentimentale de son amie autre que les rumeurs et les on dit. Et Dàniel ne se voyait pas aller la voir et simplement lui dire « Salut Julchen, si je suis à ton goût ça te dirait de passer une nuit avec moi ? » cela dit, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait. Mais il était plus probable que la prussienne se mette en colère et lui hurle dessus avant de le défier en combat singulier. Elle était compliquée Julchen et le brun ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Alors quand elle lui sauta sur le dos en criant à tue tête les dernières bêtises qu'elle avait faite avec Françoise et Carmen, ses amies française et espagnole, il profita de l'occasion. Julchen écarquilla les yeux et se tu. Dàniel l'embrassait pour la première fois.

Elle le repoussa le plus sèchement qu'elle pu mais Dàniel la tenait toujours par les bras, peu importe tant que sa bouche n'était plus sur la sienne. La rougeur qui s'était étendue sur les joues pâles de Julchen la trahissait sûrement mais elle nierait tout. Elle nie toujours pour se protéger. De lui, d'elle-même, de l'_autre_. Julchen aime Dàniel, son regard vert, sa voix chaude qui fait battre son cœur plus vite, son visage, son corps, tout. Elle l'aime dans son entièreté même sa personnalité un peu sévère, rabat-joie et pourtant gentil, loyal. Mais Julchen n'avait jamais rien dit, cet homme ne la regardait pas comme une femme, plus comme un parasite auquel il s'était habitué encore plus alors qu'il s'était marié avec Anneliese. L'autrichienne était son ennemie, pas seulement à cause de Dàniel, elles étaient ennemies depuis longtemps. Dàniel avait choisi son camp. Reprenant ses esprits, Julchen offrit au hongrois son regard le plus noir. Déstabilisé, Dàniel relâcha sa prise.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? On embrasse pas une femme sans lui demander son avis !

- Excuse-moi Julchen c'est juste… Enfin…

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez féminine comme ta pouf autrichienne et donc je ne mérite pas des égards ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu es une femme à part entière. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais…

- Mais quoi Dàniel ? »

Et voilà. Ce mot avec cette voix, même l'intonation colérique n'enlève rien au charme de ce son. Julchen croise les bras, pas contente du tout, sa voix se fait plus dure, descend d'une octave et Dàniel sent un frisson courir le long de son dos alors qu'elle fait claquer son prénom dans l'air.

« Dàniel ! Répond moi quand je te parle.

- J'en avais envie. J'en ai envie depuis longtemps. J'aime ta voix, je veux savoir quelle intonation elle aura si tu passes la nuit avec moi. »

Julchen est figée, cramoisie et horriblement gênée. Bien sûr, elle aussi elle avait eu envie que le brun l'embrasse et lui fasse ce genre de proposition mais pas comme ça. Pas maintenant, c'est trop brusque. Alors Julchen fit ce qui était le plus en accord avec sa personnalité, elle gifla Dàniel de toutes ses forces avant de l'insulter et de déguerpir le plus vite possible, les joues en feu et le cœur battant la chamade. Malgré la douleur cuisante Dàniel sourit de toutes ses dents, la prussienne n'a pas dit non, elle lui a crié « Demande le autrement espèce d'abruti dégénéré ! » C'est brutal mais c'est sa façon d'être et surtout c'est une porte ouverte.

Julchen évitait Anneliese et Dàniel le plus possible, malgré l'insistance de Françoise et Carmen, la jeune femme resta muette sur le problème qui la perturbait. En fait, elle restait enfermée chez elle à ruminer sa dernière entrevue avec le hongrois. Avait-elle vraiment exagéré ? Aurait-elle dû être plus gentille ou un peu moins agressive ? Ce baiser, bien que surprenant, avait été longuement attendu, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu en profiter un peu plus. Julchen soupira et secoua la tête, inutile de trop y penser. Elle parti dans la salle de bain, prête à se délasser dans un bain moussant et relaxant quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. La prussienne soupira, ne désirant recevoir personne, pas même sa sœur Monika. Elle voulait avoir la paix. L'inconnu s'excita sur la sonnette au point où Julchen envisagea d'appeler les flics pour se débarrasser de l'importun, au lieu de ça elle attrapa le canif qui était dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle a été chevalier et soldat toute sa vie, prenez le fait de se promener avec une arme blanche comme une déformation professionnelle. Prudemment, elle entrouvrit la porte avant de soupirer puis d'écarter complètement le panneau de bois.

« Dàniel. Va-t-en, je n'ai envie de voir personne.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Charmante façon de le formuler.

- Julchen, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme soupira et le laissa entrer dans son modeste appartement puis referma la porte à clé. Le brun posa ses affaires puis alla dans la cuisine, il connaissait les lieux par habitude. Julchen le suivit, les bras croisés et ne cherchant absolument pas à cacher sa moue contrariée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'une des chaises en bois.

« Ba vas-y te prive pas, fais comme chez toi.

- Julchen, s'il te plaît assis-toi et discutons comme des adultes civilisés.

- Parle et casse-toi de chez moi. »

Elle resta debout et le toisait du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq. Julchen avait toujours détesté le fait d'être petite ou plutôt d'être plus petite que _lui_. Dàniel ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il essayait de la contacter, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Certainement pas.

« Ce baiser n'était pas un coup de tête Julchen, je le voulais vraiment.

- Et donc je dois me plier aux exigences de Monsieur ?

- Non. J'aurais dû te demander la permission, je le sais mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je m'en excuse.

- Awesome. Tu as fini ? Bien, la porte est par là bas.

- Julchen. Je ne partirais pas sans savoir.

- Savoir quoi Monsieur J'exige-tout-sans-politesse-aucune ?

- Savoir ce que tu ressens à propos de ça, à propos de moi.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Dàniel se leva et se mit face à elle, Julchen soutenait le poids de son regard sans flancher. Elle avait l'habitude de ces affrontements. Pourtant elle sursauta quand le brun lui attrapa les bras, elle sentit ses doigts qui se refermaient, qui serraient sa chair. Fort. Mais pas assez pour faire mal, pas encore. Elle vacilla un peu puis tenta de s'échapper, la prise sur ses bras se resserra et lui arracha un halètement surpris.

Le hongrois se pencha vers elle, il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille « Parle moi Julchen parle moi et je te lâcherais. » Julchen sentit un frisson courir sur sa peau mais elle secoua la tête. Elle refusait de parler. Dàniel ne relâcha pas sa prise mais ne la resserra pas non plus, au lieu de ça il fit courir ses lèvres sur l'oreille, la joue, le cou de la jeune femme, effleurant de son souffle chaud la peau blanche qui se hérissa à son passage. Il souriait alors que la respiration de la prussienne connu quelques accrocs. Julchen restait parfaitement immobile en dehors des réactions incontrôlées de son corps. L'homme continua ses attentions encore plusieurs minutes puis sa captive murmura quelques mots, intrigué il se rapprocha encore plus près pour pouvoir saisir ses paroles.

Julchen parlait à vois basse, si basse qu'elle-même n'était pas certaine que ses mots soient vraiment audibles. Elle racontait qu'elle aimait Dàniel, qu'elle l'aimait depuis l'âge où elle avait pu comprendre ses émois de femme. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter l'idée qu'il soit heureux dans son mariage arrangé avec Anneliese et que d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas saquer cette aristo trop délicate et trop propre sur elle avec son air hautain et ses manières exagérées. Elle raconte qu'elle avait peur de ne pas lui plaire, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas féminine, pas sexy, pas très jolie. Sa voix est bizarre, ses yeux, ses cheveux, rien n'est bien chez elle. Elle disait que Dàniel la trouvait sûrement laide, ennuyeuse, agaçante. Un parasite auquel il s'est habitué mais dont il aimerait se débarrasser. Envolée l'apparente confiance et assurance qu'elle affichait habituellement. Julchen expose son cœur et ses peurs.

Dàniel était statufié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa Julchen pensait ça d'elle-même, jamais. Le temps n'est plus aux paroles, il rapprocha Julchen encore plus près, collant leurs corps. Il ignora ses faibles protestations et l'embrassa. Ce baiser contenait toutes ses émotions, son désir, sa passion, sa tendresse, son amour pour elle. Tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots il le lui transmettait dans cet échange. Et Julchen répondait avec la même faim à son baiser, ses mains s'agrippaient au col de la chemise de son partenaire, effrayée qu'il s'en aille, la laisse seule. Que l'air vint à manquer fut la seule chose qui les sépara mais à peine de quelques centimètres, leurs regards étaient fixement accrocher l'un à l'autre. Ils se sourirent puis rirent, heureux tout simplement.

##

Premier OS avec un casting entièrement Nyotalia ~ A la base cette histoire devait avoir une suite et après avoir longuement tâtonné, je l'aime bien comme ça donc finalement ça reste un One shot et pas un Two shot. Bref, vous aimez..?


End file.
